Light and Souls!!!!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Yugi and the Gang met a new girl and a new adventure begings...


* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. Co-Writen with Capricorn Her character is Kara Minosuki.

* * *

"Light and Souls!!!!"

* * *

A lot had happened to Lisa of late. Falling in love with Joey was one of the nicer things. As well as building a bridge between Yugi and Seto, though it was still a bit shakey in some parts. Life was slowly becoming normal, to a point, for her. 

She wondered what was going to happen next to her and Joseph. Now that Industrial Illusions was about to be her's and Joseph's. Uncle Max, at the moment, had dispeared. That was about the only thing that worried her now.

* * *

At the house of Kara Minosuki

Kara sat there staring out the window. She had a tough time getting used to her Japanese surroundings. Kara was like any 14 year old girl. She was short compared to most people, medium brown hair up in a braid, peridot green eyes lit with kindness and worry.

_ / I wonder how hard it will be getting used to japan?/_ Kara thought._// It will be interesting......//_ a voice in her head replied._ /That's easy for you to say Kamay!/_ Kara replied. 

_"Hey runt! Dinner's ready!"_ Kara's brother, Kyle, said as he opened the door to her room. _" Okay I'll be down in second!"_

Kara said as she turned around. _"Okay, see you at dinner runt!"_ Kyle said as he left. _"Stop calling me runt!" _Kara smiled as she followed him down to the kitchen. 

* * *

Lisa and Joseph were sitting down to dinner. The chef came in with the meal. _ "So how was your day brother?"_

Joseph looked up from the papers he was reading. _ "It would be easier if you help me with running the company sis."_ Lisa rolled her eyes. _ "Bro, ya know I'm not that kind of person. I'm a duelist not a CEO."_

Joseph glared at her. _"Like it or not sis, you own part of Industrial Illusions. Soon you and I will be running this company."_ Lisa took a bite of her dinner. _ ~Sighs~ "I know. So what do you have there, that got you upset?"_

Joseph held up the papers. _"Well our Uncle almost put Industrial Illusions in the hole. There is some hope of getting it out of the hole." _ Lisa thought for a moment. _"Well we could hold another tournament, but this time we have a prize that doesn't pay out money."_

Joseph nodded. _ "And we have people in the mood to buy more cards for this tournament. It'll be a way to make Industrial Illusions come back to life." _ Lisa looked at Joseph. _ "Also we could talk to Seto Kaiba. _

I know Uncle Max wanted his company, but this time we could join up as friendly companies." Joseph let out a breath. _ "Well, keep that in mind then sis. I know you and Seto have a strong friendship now."_ Lisa nodded. _"Yugi and Joey helped too in that detail." _ The twins finshed eating and went to bed.

* * *

The next day at school

The bell rang._ "Okay class, sit down I have some news for you today...." _the teacher spoke. _"No homework today?"_ Zachory blurted out. _"Think again Zack......"_ the teacher responded. _"Awww man!"_ Zack said sitting down. The class laughed._ "Well as I was saying we have a new student today! Kara Minosuki....."_ the teacher continued. Kara walked in smiling.

_"Kara please tell us a bit about you....."_ the teacher asked. _" Okay, I'm from New York, USA and I live with my dad and my brother." _Kara replied still smiling. _"Good now please go sit down by..........between Yugi and Lisa"_

The teacher pointed to the back,_ "now class where we left off yesterday......" _ The class continued.

Lisa looked at the new girl._ -So she's from New York as well. It'll be nice to chat with someone from the old home town.- _

=Lisa, there's something not right about her.= 

-That what you said about Yugi when you first saw him.- 

=But Lisa...= 

-I know Nyla, be careful.=

The Egyptain Priestess sighed inside her soul room. Lisa watched the teacher post the lesson on the blackboard. She caught Joey waving at her in the corner of her eye. She looked at him. She giggled a bit as he winked at her. _=I can't believe he's flirting with you.= _

-So he's in love. What do you say about that?- 

=Youth.= 

Of couse the teacher spoke up and the sillyness stopped between Joey and Lisa. Yugi giggled at them. 

_ ~What's so funny Yugi?~ _

Yugi grin. 

_-Lisa and Joey are at it again.- _

~When will they learn not to do those things in class?~ Yugi just smiled. 

The lunch bell rang. The gang headed for the cafeteria for lunch. Lisa and Joey were up ahead. Yugi, Tristan, and Téa were watching the young lovers.

_"Don't they ever stop?"_ Tristan was a bit upset. _ "What's wrong Tristan?" _ Téa waited for her friend to speak up. 

"It's that!" He pointed at Joey and Lisa hugging each other. _"I feel like I've been left out in the cold."_

Yugi came up to Tristan. _"Don't worry Tristan, Joey is still your friend he's just in love right now and he just not thinking straight." _

"Got that right." Téa shook her head. They all sat down at a table and started to chat about Duel Monsters.

As soon as they sat down they heard someone yell._ "Hey! Give it back!!!!!" _Kara said trying to get her backpack back. 

_"Nah! I think I'll keep it a little longer!"_ the bully replied with a smirk. As soon as they heard this, Lisa, Yugi and the gang started heading over to see this sticky situation. A couple of other kids gathered around the scene.

"Hey! Give that backpack back to her!" 

Yugi yelled approaching the scene._ "Heh! Why should I listen to a shrimp like you?"_ the bully retaliated. _"Becuase he's got friends to help him!"_ Lisa said cracking her knuckles. _"Oh and what harm could you do?"_ the bully laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang, _" Okay, you won this time but next time I won't show any mercy..."_ the bully said as he left throwing the backpack at Kara. She grabbed it before it hit her and glared at the bully as he left.

_ " Thanks for helping me but if we don't hurry we'll miss class!"_ Kara said and she was off. 

_ // I'll take care of him Kara...//_a voice in her head said. _/ Forget it..... it isn't worth it.../ _Kara responded. 

Lisa watched Kara run off._ "Is it me or did ya just feel something?"_ Joey grabbed Lisa's arm. _"Whatever it was, let's worry about it later."_ Everyone then headed for class. 

* * *

Well what going to happen next and thanks for the spell checking Jumper Prime. 


End file.
